Leonardo's Love Story
by Zelkova Joy
Summary: Shattered, heartbroken and left alone, can he help bring you back to life with his love? LeonardoxReader (Rated M for blood, and sexual scenes in further chapters.)
1. Chapter 1 One Step Forward, Two Steps Ba

**Leo's Love Story.**

**Chapter One; A Once Normal Life.**

**(Authors Note: (Y/N): Your name. (H/C): Hair Colour. (E/C): Eye Colour.**

Daylight shined through the skylight of your small bedroom. It was another hot summers day in New York and you sat blissfully in front of your makeup vanity and looked in the mirror where your self-image stared back. "Hair fixed, teeth brushed, makeup on point, outfit is.." You sat back and sigh happily. "Perfect!"

In the other room your mom called out to you, "(Y/N) are you ready to go, my darling?" Your mom hollered from the kitchen.

You giggled, "Yes mother! I'll be right out!" You yelled back. You immediately gathered up your belongings; a couple library books, jacket, bag and other small accessories scattered across your bedstead. Once done, you dashed out into the living area where your mom awaited for you.

She smiled wonderfully, "Oh sweetie. You look beautiful today." She spun you around to gaze upon your outfit; a white tee with a red and black striped vest, and black shorts. To complete the outfit you wore white knee high socks and red sandal like shoes. Your (H/C) hair was in a high ponytail with a red bow.

This made you smile proudly. "Thanks mum! I do get my looks from you." You laughed, catching a hold of your moms hand and walking out of the apartment.

Your mother chuckled. "You definitely didn't get your looks from your father. He was a very weird looking man.." You laughed.

-30 minutes and a couple blocks later-

"Alright (Y/N), I will meet you after I am done work!" Your mother said after unlocking her newly built Cafe.

You smile and embrace her. "Alright- and oh! Remember I'm going to sleep at April's tonight, so your "boyfriend" can spend the night with." You say annoyed and rolled your eyes to make your point.

Your mother chuckled, "I honestly don't know why you hate him so much. You barely know the guy!" She said, opening the windowed door and strutting in the empty Cafe lobby.

You didn't follow her, you just pause at the doorframe. "I know he's a douche that tries waaAAaayy to hard for me to open up to him." You chimed in. "Anyways, I'm gonna head out, so I'll see ya later mom. I love you a bunch!" You yell, taking off in the other direction of her Cafe shop.

"I love you too! Be safe!" She yells back, entering her Cafe.

You walked through the overly crowded street, accidentally bumping into people. The public library wasn't very far from your mothers Cafe. Just a few blocks down the road. It was a place you enjoyed to go to for peace and quite, which is hard to find in this damn city. One thing you couldn't wait was to find another great book to read to your mother, it was a hobby you picked up awhile back.

...But you'd never be convinced that it was the last time you'd get to hug, see and speak to your mom...

Yo. This is my first story I've written in a LONG TIME. So I'm completely sorry if the first chapter is short! so yeah.

R&amp;R dudes.


	2. Chapter 2 Cursed With A Debt

**Leo's Love Story. **

**Chapter Two; Cursed With A Debt. **

Your (H/C) hair blew in the wind as you walked quickly through the chilly dark, illuminated streets. Why were you rushing around so late? Well, you were "trying" to make it back inq time before your mother left the cafe shop.

You being careless like always, lost track of time at the Public Library.. Again..

A sigh escaped your mouth when you reached into your pocket for your phone then dialled your mother's number once more, "Come on mom, pick up tha phone!" You whisper to yourself.

You accelerated your pace when your call hits her voicemail.

'Why aren't you answering me mom?' You think anxiously. Another special traits about yourself is that you "love" to think the worst-case in most situations. Yep.

You glanced up from your phone and stop dead in your tracks when you spot a Purple Dragons van in front of the Cafe. "Oh my god.." You said in shock while hurrying to get to the building.

Slowly and carefully, you approached the side of the Cafe. You peek from the side of the building to see if anyone was there, to your dismay, a couple of Purple Dragons members stood watch at the front door. You frowned.

"What the hell are they doing here?" You look at your phone; it read 10:15 PM. "Damn it.. I can't do this.. Oh yes I can (Y/N)!" You exclaim, trying your best to give yourself confidence. You turned the other direction; where the employee entrance was and ran towards it. As you entered the cuisine, you immediately hear multiple voices, you looked at your surroundings to make sure no members were around.

"All clear." You mumble, shuffling into the empty kitchen. "They all must be in the lobby.." You reach behind you and closed the door as you cautiously entered the kitchen. You halt by the doors and get on all fours before peering out of the kitchens durchreich (A/N; A Durchreich is a serving window for food in restaurants, etc.)

Your eyes widen in utter shock when you set eyes on your mother; she was heavily bound to a chair by her wrists and ankles. A black cloth (like a bandana) was wrapped around her mouth. Tears start to form in your (E/C) eyes as you hear her mumbling inaudible words.. You cover your mouth so a sob doesn't escape your lips and blow your cover.

Your attention turns back when a dark, lean tattooed man sluggishly walks over to your mom, he grins. "Well Miss (L/N), I'm pretty sure Ya know me; I'm Juan. Ya know why I'm here, don't cha?" Your mother does nothing but glares. "Ya failed to repay yer' debt with us." Juan slurs.

"Debt?" You mumble whilst looking back to the scene. Your mom pulls on the binds and mumbles something angrily. She glares at the gang member. He chuckles and grabs her chin, forcing her to stare into his eyes.

"Listen here, ya slut!" He yelled, "Ya paid us ta keep ya and ya precious daughter safe from tha Foot and Karaang. Ya failed to pay us these past weeks and now where here ta collect the debt."

You frown, "..oh man.." The man lets go of your mom and slaps her hard across the face. You turn away while the tears stream down.

"Time ta pay up. Where's tha girl?" He demands.

Your eyes widen in disbelief. "They want me?.. Why do they want me?.." You ask yourself, feeling extremely weak of fear and sickness. You felt like crying and running far away from here. But you couldn't just leave without your mother.. You couldn't leave her like this. Just then your heart starts to beat rapidly and you began to sweat. Juan removes the bandana from your mother's mouth for her to speak.

His face was just inches away from hers, "Now tell me. Where's tha girl?" He demanded once more.

Your mom scoffs and spits in his smug face. "Go to Hell." She glanced around at the rest of the group. "All of you, GO TO HELL. I'll never tell you where she is! She is perfectly safe!" She screams incomplete anger.

"Hm.. Bold choice for a woman like ya."

"Fuck you."

Juan chuckles evilly and rubs his hands together. "HAHAH! If that's how she wants to be, let's force the truth from her." He grins at his companions. "Everyone up for a little fun?" He winked. The gang members smile and agree in a chant.

Your heart sunk to the pit of your stomach when you understood what they meant by "fun". Slowly and quietly, you plop down against the dishwasher and brought your knees to your chest. You covered your ears and closed your eyes tightly when you heard the sound of fabric tearing. Soon after a couple moments of silence you hear your moms mumble-screaming followed by laughter of the Purple Dragons..

You couldn't bare it anymore! Slowly you crawled towards the employee exit, just as you were about to open it the kitchens doors swung wide open and the lights flickered on. You turn around swiftly and your stomach dropped to the floor.

"What the-" A man stood there surprised with multiple piercings on his face. "Boss! Come quick! (M/N) daughters in here!" He informed, you looked around for a weapon to defend yourself, only a pan insight. You sigh and pick it up; holding it like a baseball bat.

You backed up slowly until you could feel the door against you. "That's definitely not good..." You whisper to yourself while more members approached the door and piled into the kitchen. You gulped.

"Move! Move out of ma' way!" Juan commands to all the Purple Dragons blocking him. He steps into your view and grins at you creepily, "Ah, (Y/N). Ya've been a difficult girl ta find."

"Uh, actually boss, we've only been looking for her today." A PD member says matter-of-factly.

Juan glares. "Shut the fuck up! (Y/N), if ya don't come with me ta'day, I swear to god I will kill yer' mother!" He looks across the Cafe and signalling another Member to point his gun at your mother's head.

You gasp, "No, no, no! Please!" You begged. In the background of all this hell, you can faintly hear your mother mumble words, more like grunts.

"No! (Y/N)! Run! They'll toucher you-" your moms voice disappears as they covered her mouth again.

With all your might you fling the pan at Juan; which hit him in the face and opened the door to runaway. As you stepped outside a loud ear-piercing bang is heard from outside. You spin around wishing the noise wasn't for your mother. You let out a whimper of pain when you fled the other direction of the Cafe.

You kept running off into the darkness of the alley with a numerous group of Purple Dragons chasing you.

Turning your head to take one last look at your moms Cafe, you whimper. "I'm so sorry mom.."

Then you vanish into the darkness..

**I don't know how I feel about this. **

**Nonetheless, I wanted the readers character (you), to have a seek peek of the characters background. I didn't want it to jump right into the story without any background or no description of how you met the turtles. So sorry, but the next chapter will be uploaded soon!**

**But anyways R&amp;R. **

**-Zelkova**


	3. Chapter 3 Green Lifesaver

The darkness slowly crept upon the city when nightfall struck. Even though it was dangerous and more risky, this was a tremendous advantage for you. It would be extremely easy to camouflage yourself within the darkness of the night. On the account of the Purple Dragons still hunting you down.. It has been over three hours since you fled the Cafe. Three solid hours and they're still chasing you across the NY streets.  
Nonetheless, you try not to draw to much attention to yourself as you quickly glance down the half-empty boulevard, making sure no members weren't around to see you head into the alley.

_Thank God.._ You cogitated. Releasing a tiny sigh of relief. Attentively, you stumble into the lane; wishing you don't topple over anything. One thing you don't want is to draw to much attention to yourself, or people's suspicion will rise. You narrow your eyes, focusing hard on your new surroundings. Nothing was heard except your footsteps that echoed along with the stray vehicles and citizens in the distance. It had seemed this was the only time for you to catch your breath and relax your legs.  
You went cautiously went forward; going deeper into the dark alley. Anywhere was good to rest at this point, even behind a dirty dumpster. _(Which is what you had in mind.) _

You try and shallow but your throat was dry as a desert and your lungs were on fire. You were sore everywhere, your chest, your legs, your arms and feet. Even your head was pounding with questions. You could slowly feel your mental stability drain. These questions were eating you from the inside-out.  
Sore and heartbroken, you seat yourself beside the dumpster and against the building wall. You stretch out your legs and a strong burning sensation blasts through them both.

You hiss in pain. "I can't do this anymore!" You huff, obviously exasperated from this entire situation. Your tiny body was aching.

You remember the moments this morning, the moments you had with your mother. She was actually in arms reach, she _WAS_ alive and breathing. Fresh, hot tears start brimming in your eyes, "Just wait.. I'll get my revenge on those bastards!.." You curse. The anger that was hidden deep inside you was now awakening. It was taking over your body and filling in your mind. You ball your hands into fists, and bite your lip so no sobs could escape.

_I will not cry.. I will not show weakness.. I will not show them a single tear, because I no longer fear sadness anymore.._

You rise to your feet and cast you (E/C) to the sky. "Mother, if you can hear me right now, I promise you I'll get you closure on your death. I promise you I won't forget what happened tonight in that cafe.. I won't let those bastards get away with this, nor will I let this live on this planet. Just wait, I'll kill them before they kill me!" You exclaim, a couple tears immediately roll down your cheeks, you quickly wipe them away.

"I won't forget you, mom.."

_**~SEVERAL MOMENTS LATER~**_

The enmity from your system starts to seep away. You sigh at your the mini tantrum, before glacier around the alley. "I guess right now, I'm notrying really safe on street level.. I probably can't go home either, considering they might know my address.." You stare up at the rooftops. "..Maybe I can stay hidden on top the roofs."

You search the surroundings for a safe, climb-able way to the roofs, and smile in satisfaction when you spot a fire escape near the far wall of you. You dash to it, and with all the strength you had left in your arms and legs, you hoist yourself up onto the metal staircase. You immediately make your way up the staircase, no time for resting, not when safety could be right in front of you. After a few minutes later, you make it to the top of staircase, expeditiously, you begin to climb the ladder. You make it to the top of the ledge of the building and begin to throw yourself over.

"Finally made it.." You huff when reaching the top of the building.

Your head snaps around after a sharp crackle of a gunshot rang through the alleyway. Your eyes we're wide with surprise at the agonizing pain in your left upper-arm. Everything happened so quickly, yet it felt like every motion was slowed the same time. All your strength abandons in your body, and you fall forward, you grunt in pain when your body makes contact with the roof.

You cry in convulsion. Deliberately, you put pressure on your wound, more fear overcomes you when you realize it's a gunshot injury. Your eyes widen more. "They shot me!" You squeak. Tears flow down your cheeks while the blood exuded from your wound and down your arm, staining your clothes along the way.

Juan jaunted over to you, chuckling evilly along the way. "Tisk, tisk.." He waved his finger back and forth in a taunting way. "Stupid (Y/N). You really did try your best to escape me. You tried and failed miserably." He grinned at you, then crunched down to meet your sitting level.

You glare at the man, "..screw you.." You spit on his bony scrawny pale cheek. He closes his eyes as he wipes off the saliva, suddenly he slaps you hard across the face. You hang your head to the side, and spit out the blood filling your mouth.

Juan forcefully grabs your chin to face him in his ugly mug. "Listen ya lil' bitch. As much as I love ya playing hard to get, I need ya to cooperate with me, or else I'll have my buddies over there teach ya a hard, long lesson. Got it?!" He threatened. You stared in his black eyes before you answer back.

"No.."

He frowns, "What?"

"I said no, damn it! I would rather die then go with you!" You yell in his face. He holds a stern look before sighing and standing up.

"Fine. Have it your way, stubborn bitch. It's not you I need, it's your blood." He smirked, then reached inside his trench coat and pulled out a black 9 mm barrel. He aims it at your head, smirking while he did so. You stare blankly at the handgun aimed at you. You didn't do anything to fight back. You never said a word, you just sat there in a freaked out daze. You exhaled and closed your heavy eyelids, preparing for the sound of another gunshot and the pain coming after it. You held your breath, but tears flowed freely down your face. Juan chuckled evilly at you before pulling the trigger.

After a few silenced moments, a ear-piercing gunshot rung, the sound echoed throughout the roof and alleyway down below. You tightened your eyes, whilst waiting for the bullet to hit you, but nothing showed.. You peaked open your eyes just enough to see a tall, lean man in a large coat pointing a unique weapon at Juan's head. You turn your head to the side and see a small bullet hole just a few inches away from your head. You release a tiny, unrecognizable gasp. The figure glances quickly to you, you smile weakly, letting the man know you're alright for now. But soon after, your smile disappears when everything becomes blurry in your vision. The blood loss was finally taking effect on you as you feel yourself get weak and cold. You didn't have to see the anonymous mans face to know he was worried about your well-being.

The figure growled at Juan, "Drop the gun." He demanded.

"Fuck you! I'm not letting this bitch live!" Juan roared angrily. He glared at your dazing form.

"You're not touching the girl anymore. Drop your weapon or I'll force you too."

Juan deployed a laugh at his threat, "I ain't afraid of ya. Go ahead, kill me. Ya have the upper hand to. Why don't ya doing it?" He questioned his unknown opponents. The figure twitched at the sound of death, but held a firm stance. Juan chuckled even more, "If you cant kill me. I'll just have to KILL BOTH OF YA."

The man immediately dropped his weapon, and caught a hold of Juan's elbow in one swift motion, he twisted it behind his back forcefully. Making Juan drop the gun and coward on his knees.

"Ah! Bastard! Let me go-"

The hooded man gritted his teeth and whispered in Juan's ear, "You tell those coward friends of yours, that if you lay another hand on a woman like so, me and my brothers will be there. Got it, Juan?" He threatened, twisting Juan's arm slightly tighter.

He grunted, "Fine! Fine! Just let me go!" The man was hesitant about letting go of him, but he decided to do so. Juan groaned in relief as he released his arm. The man quickly grabbed his weapon and the gun, which eventually tossed it over the building. Juan scurried away like a frightened animal.

The man glanced back towards you; you had your eyes closed and your breathing was low and shallow. His eyes grew wide, "Damn, you're still bleeding.." He claimed. You closed your eyes tightly 'cause of the constant pain. He took off his coat and placed it over your tiny body, then he pulled out a small cloth from one of its pockets and applied pressure to your wound.

You flinched at the pain. "Don't worry. My brothers are on their way! Just stay to stay with me alright?" He said, you lazily nod, however, the blood loss was taking a dramatic effect on you. Tiredness overcame your body and you began to feel sleepy.

"Hey-hey! Stay with me!" He informed you, a worried tone was beginning to rise in his calm voice. You peak open your (e/c) slowly. The man before you was dark and blurry, you couldn't make out the details of his face.. You blink a few times, it help the blurriness disappear and made him become more clear, unfortunately, you were expecting a nice, bold and strong guy to be facing in front of you, instead you got a...

Your eyes grew wide in astonishment, "You're a turtle?!.." You squeak, just then you faint before he could respond to your statement. He stares at you and sighs.

"Hurry up Donnie.."

**Hi guys, I apologize that this chapter was took so long to update, I was busy with life and whatnot. Anyways, here's your cheap, short, chapter, I promise the next one will be better!**

**-Zelkova **


	4. Chapter 4 Breaking the News

"I love you so much, my baby girl.." Your mothers beatific voice comforted your chaotic mind. Her soft hands caressed your head, soothing the storm that was hiding deep inside. Her hand embraced your cheek, the coldness of her touch sent waves of relief through your unconscious body.

"Your beauty, I was blessed to have given birth to such a gorgeous woman.." Her voice was harmonic, like sweet music to your ears. "I'm so sorry I had to leave.. It was my time, baby." Anguish coated her tone as she continued to fondle your cheek.

You lay silently on her lap, helpless, voiceless and unable to stir, it had felt as you were lifeless. Darkness painted your vision, so you were unable to admire your mothers pulchritude face.

"Don't be sad about my death-" Her hands began to tremble. "..don't let this hold you back from living a full happy life.. Please.. Promise me you'll forget what happened.."

You didn't like the sound of her began to struggle against the darkness as your mother's voice commenced to fade. Your heavy eyelids still refused to obey. Which petrified you even more.

"I love you, my baby girl.." She whispered. The sensation of her delicate palm on your cheek was slowly disappearing, the cold void returning to where her touch once was.

"..Mmm.." You whimper in dejection. All the harmful thought returning to your gorged mind, along with the auras of loneliness and depression. It fell upon you like suffocating black mist, choking all the happiness you have.

"Wake up, baby.." Your mother hums while planting one final kiss on your sleepless cheek.

* * *

Voices.

I can hear voices.. They're unaudited.. Muffled. Slurred. Where am I?

Leisurely your eyes flutter open, you awake in what seems to be a laboratory? Simple things slurred black around the edges of vision and all sounds commence to enhance. However, as your body starts to awake, your mentality slowly becomes more aware of your surroundings; your breathing increases as the heavy weight on your abdomen intensifies. You could feel your pulse pounding in your temples, and sweat forms on your face. "Where am I?", the question kept repeating inside your petrified mind. The heart monitor rapidly beeped, emulating your heart beats.

A computer chair swivelled around in the distance, breaking the silence of your anxious breathing. A few eager moments, a giant figure shadowed over you.

"Whoa! Hey (Y/N)! Calm down. You're alright. You're safe." A nasally voice soothes, "You're safe here, okay?" He his was altruistic. It sort of soothed your anxious thoughts.

You swallow a lump in your throat. "A-are you th-the tortoise that saved me?" You bluntly ask. Still in a hastily daze.

The tortoise chuckles, "That was my brother who rescued you."

You stare into his brown eyes. The details of his face began to improve drastically, with each blink the less blurry he was. You didn't fear him, or didn't find him frightening. You were just generally curious about his uniqueness.

He wore bifocals, it made his eyes appear slightly bigger, he wore a amaranthine cloth around his head. He seemed pretty friendly,

"Who are you?" You ask the purple-clad tortoise.

He promptly stood full height, "Names Donatello. Donnie for short." He held out his hand for a handshake.

Indolently you sat up on the gurney, your legs dangled above the concrete floor. You tried not to put anymore strain on your body, "(Y/N). But it sounds to me you already know my name." You firmly grip his hand, "Pleasure to meet you Donatello. But can you please explain to me where the hell am I and what's happening?"

Donatello seated himself on the empty metal stool place beside you, "You're in my laboratory. You have a GSW to the left forearm. You lost about three to four pints of blood when we brought you here. The only way to save you was a blood transfusion." He clears his throat as he sauntered over to his clustered desk. "I had no clue with blood type you were, so I had to dig inside your wallet for a piece of ID. My apologies.." He held up your designed wallet with his two fingers.

You slightly frown, "It's fine. Please, continue." You say. It was the not-knowing that drove you mad.

"I found your blood type. So I volunteered to donate some blood. I was the only one with the same blood type."

You peer down to your forearm. A gauze was wrapped perfectly over your wound. A small fainted stain peaked through the white gauze. You grunt in slight discomfort.

Indolently and anxiously, you strive to stand. You were a bit unsteady, however,

gradually you were able to stand up. Donatello instantly ran to your side, concern and baffled by your sudden actions.

You stare into his eyes once more, "Donatello, thank you." You spill out, "Thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be alive.. So thank you."

Donatello laughed, "It's no problem at all, really (Y/N)."

"Can I ask you for another favor? Your brother, the one who rescued me. I would like I meet him." You say, staring into the tortoise eyes.

Donatello smiled resurringly, "Alright. Mind waiting here while I go fetch him?" He asked gently, you smile before nodding.

"I'll be fine here." You say, seating yourself back down onto the stretcher.

The purple-clad turtle sauntered out of the laboratory. You patiently sat on the stretcher, as you waited you glanced around his lab; concrete walls, exotic machines were place in different parts of the room, a few metal shelfs scattered stacked with tools and a desk with a desktop were placed perfectly beside you. The lighting was midly dim

You raised a skeptical eyebrow at his tarnished laboratory, "Does he ever clean up in here?" You think You raised a skeptical eyebrow at his tarnished laboratory, "Does he ever clean up in here?" You contemplate, shaking your head in disapproval.

A few seconds of contemplating about the mess, Donatello returned with another tortoise following behind him, however, he was different in his own unique way; he wore a sapphire headband and had two katanas strapped onto his shell. He wore knee, elbows and wrist paddings. As the two approached you, you could feel your palms become sweaty and your heart quicken in pace. Why the heck were you feeling this way? Maybe it was the fact that you had no clue on how you were suppose to thank your hero.

The pair abruptly halted in front of you, Donatello was the first to speak up. "(Y/N), this is Leonardo." He introduced, the blue clad turtle shuffled closer to you.

Leonardo smiled favorably at you, "Hello (Y/N). I'm glad to see you awake and well." He greeted, holding out his hand for you to shake. His blue eyes staring into yours.

You smile at him, before accepting his gesture, "Thanks to you, Leonardo. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and Donatello. I seriously owe you two my life." You playfully reply. The two brothers snicker at your joke.

"I do have a few things I need help with around the lair," Donnie comments, making you chuckle yourself.

"So (Y/N) I have a few questions to ask you, if you don't mind." He asks, seating him self on the stool. "Why is Juan hunting you?"

You sigh in wearily, "I honestly don't know.. They randomly appeared at my mother's cafe-" You pause, reminiscing the moments inside cafe. Hearing your mothers muffled screams, the sounds of her clothes ripping and the gunshot.. Oh God, the gunshot..

You stay silent. Feeling your heart sick into the pit of your stomach repeatedly, tears immediately start brimming in your eyes. "My mother.. Oh God, what happened to my mother?!" You question the two, the emptiness and heartbreak rain over you like a dark cloud.

Leo and Donnie stare at each other for a moment. Their faces painted sorrowfully, Donnie clear his throat before seating himself beside you.

"I'm sorry (Y/N).. Your mother is dead.." He condolence, you feel your heart shatter into a million pieces.

How could she be gone? Why is this happening?

Why?

Why?...

* * *

I am sorry, this chapter is kind of cheap.. After making you guys wait so long to upload this, forgive me for the cliffhanger!

-Zelkova


End file.
